


One Way to Make Up

by teecup_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... sorta, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Badass characters, Fast Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a routine supply run, Harry and his two best friends meet two girls who could supposedly save the world if they could get into the WHO research centre in the middle of a zombie infested city.<br/>Harry wasn’t really convinced but Ron was.<br/>Unfortunately, they didn’t have enough manpower and supplies to even last an hour in there.<br/>What’s worse is Harry knew a group who can.<br/>Why was it worse?<br/>Well… the leader of that group just happened to be his ex</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way to Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I thought of this fic while watching Dead Set (a zombie short TV series based on a zombie outbreak during a Big Brother live). It’s pretty amusing. Never been a fan of reality shows but this was an interesting take.
> 
> But, honestly, this plot is more like Z-Nation XD
> 
> Just felt like making a one-shot Zombie fic because why the hell not? XD
> 
> This is part of the birthday gifts I have prepared for you guys in lieu of my birthday (which is, coincidently enough, this exact Sunday, August 28)
> 
>  
> 
> Warning/Notes for this story:  
> 1\. Unbeta’ed like the rest of my works  
> 2\. Non-magical zombie apocalypse AU  
> 3\. Harry and Tom had a relationship… ‘had’  
> 4\. This fic uses 28 Days Later’s fast moving and quick infecting zombies  
> 5\. The guns are from Uncharted 4 though XD  
> 6\. Characters who are actually a bit more competent than normal characters in a zombie fic

It was supposed to be a routine supply run. There wasn’t supposed to be any problems. All three of them had memorized the entire layout from their current safe-house to the convenient store just a few blocks away. They even made contingency plans in case a road was blocked or worse.

 

Unfortunately, they didn’t make a contingency plan for Ron’s heroics.

 

“If we ever get out of this alive, I am so bloody killing you!!!” Ginny screamed as they quickly ran to a corner.

 

The horde of fast moving zombies was hot on their trail like jackals hunting rabbits.

 

“Less talk, more running!” Harry ordered, quickly noticing a fire escape ladder leading to an apartment complex just a few feet to their left and shouted, “Ladder, my eight!”

 

Ginny and Harry forced their legs to run faster while Ron turned his upper body towards the horde, firing his AK-47 blindly at the incoming flesh eaters. Their new two companions (Ron’s damsels-in-distress) ran towards the fire escape ladder as well. The ladder was hanging a few feet on top of Harry. It was too high for one person to be able to jump towards it so he pressed both of his palms together in front of him and nodded at Ginny. Ginny quickly placed both of her hands on Harry’s shoulders and her right foot on his joined palms.

 

The bushy haired girl turned around and began shooting at the horde with her handgun as the other girl ran towards Harry and Ginny. Harry boosted Ginny up and Ginny grabbed on the ladder with a slight groan.

 

Harry aimed his own AK-47 at the horde, kneeling in front of the ladder as he fired short burst of shots towards the ones closest to Ron and the bushy-haired girl. Behind him, Ginny had managed climb up and took out her Ruger Mini-30 Tactical. She aimed it at the stairs leading up for a second before she dropped to the ground and outstretched her hand towards the other girl who Harry was going to call Skinny. Skinny jumped towards Ginny’s outstretched hand and Ginny pulled her up with a groan. Harry blew a zombie’s head as he shouted, “Frizzy! Get up now!”

 

“Excuse me?!” The bushy-haired girl had the audacity to look offended by Harry’s nickname as both she and Ron walked backwards towards Harry.

 

“Grab your girlfriend’s bloody hand and get up here!” Ginny ordered from the staircase as she aimed her Ruger Mini-30 Tactical, using the scope to headshot the zombies nearest to the remaining three.

 

“You’re all rude!” The bushy-haired girl shouted as she grabbed the other girl’s outstretched hand. Harry was mildly surprised at how fast the girl managed to help the bushy-haired girl up. Either Frizzy was lighter than she looked or Skinny was stronger than she looked.

 

Harry and Ron quickly stepped backwards towards the ladder and Harry took over Ron’s blind firing when Ron had to reload. On the staircase, Frizzy was shooting as well but her aim wasn’t as good as Ginny’s.

 

Then again, Ginny was using a scope.

 

After Ron reloaded, he shouted, “Go, Harry!”

 

Harry didn’t need to be ordered twice, turning around and jumping towards Skinny’s outstretched hand.

 

Okay. She was stronger than she looked.

 

Harry refused to believe he was lighter than Skinny.

 

Once he was at the staircase, he ran towards Frizzy’s side and began shooting at the zombies once more as he ordered, “Shoot the nearest!”

 

All four continued to shoot until the gap between them and Ron was more than a few feet and Harry shouted, “Now, Ron!”

 

Ron jumped towards the outstretched hand and Skinny pulled him up while Ginny and Harry concentrated their fires on the ones nearing Ron. A decomposing woman wearing a nightgown lunged at Ron but Harry fired a burst towards her outstretched hands. Ron yelped (Ron will swear it wasn’t a girly scream) as her useless bloody mess of hands grazed his right boot. Skinny pulled Ron up and lost her balance, making Ron fall on top of her.

 

“STOP!” Harry ordered once Ron was on the staircase.

 

Ginny immediately stopped firing while Frizzy turned to stare at him as she asked in a slightly hysterical tone, “Why?!”

 

“Don’t waste your ammo, Frizzy.” Harry replied curtly before ordering as he aimed his AK-47 towards the ladder, “Get up, Ron! Ginny, stairs!”

 

Ginny aimed her Ruger Mini-30 Tactical towards the stairs and glanced around before stating, “I think it goes up till the roof. No visible movements from the stairs or the windows from my position.”

 

Ron got up and aimed his AK-47 at the ladder as well. The remaining horde was already underneath the ladder, their decomposing hands raised up towards them as if to grab the ladder itself. Ron gave a wobbly smile at Frizzy as he introduced himself, “I’m Ron. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Hermione.” Frizzy (Harry supposed he should mentally call her Hermione now) introduced herself warily.

 

Ron gave a small grin as he said, “The mean one’s Harry while the other mean one is Ginny, my sister. They’re usually nicer than this. “

 

“We would be nice if we didn’t have to be unknowing participants of a game of tag with those zombies because of you and your damsels-in-distress, Ron.” Ginny sarcastically commented as she continued to aim towards the stairs.

 

“I’m Luna.” Skinny introduced herself with a small wobbly smile.

 

“Ammo check.” Harry ordered as he checked his AK-47 while Ron and Ginny kept their guns aimed at their current position. Harry returned the current magazine as he stated, “I have fifteen left in this mag. Ron?”

 

Harry aimed his AK-47 back towards the horde underneath the ladder and Ron checked his, quickly returning the magazine as he stated, “Ten.”

 

Harry walked backwards until he was next to Ginny and aimed his AK-47 towards the stairs. Ginny checked her Ruger Mini-30 Tactical and quickly returned the magazine as she stated, “Two.”

 

Ginny aimed towards the staircase once more and Harry returned next to Ron, aiming at the horde as he asked, “What about you, Hermione? How many do you have left?”

 

“Huh?” Hermione fumbled at her gun for a moment before she managed to check. Her tone was slightly hysterical as she replied, “O-one. I have one.”

 

Harry turned to glance at her gun before stating, “Glock 17… that’s easily manageable. Wait.”

 

Harry took off his backpack and opened the left pocket. He handed her a small box of 9mm Luger and said, “Here.”

 

“I’ve…” Hermione looked ready to cry as she admitted, “I’ve never reloaded a gun before.”

 

“How are you still alive?” Ginny asked rudely, making Ron glare at her.

 

Harry sighed and placed the ammo on the floor as he outstretched his hand, “Give me your Glock.”

 

Hermione gave her Glock 17 with trembling hands and Harry quickly pressed eject button, letting the magazine fall onto his other hand. Ginny kept her aim at the staircase as she asked, “No, seriously, how are you still alive if you don’t even know how to reload your gun?”

 

Harry placed the Glock 17 next to the box and opened the box, quickly refilling the magazine, while Hermione answered in a slightly frustrated tone, “We were part of a… group. They protected us before… those things overrun us.”

 

He grabbed the Glock 17 and loaded the magazine back to the gun while Luna added, “Hermione was able to grab one of their guns before we ran away.”

 

He pulled the slide all the way back before returning the gun to Hermione while Ginny commented dryly, “Let me guess, that’s when my brother swooped in like a dashing hero from a wrong movie and shouted at you to come with him if you want to live?”

 

Hermione grabbed the gun with trembling hands while Harry returned the box in his bag while he added dryly, “And that’s where we entered the scene and this entire thing turned into a bloody game of tag.”

 

The three best friends’ lips curved into a small grin at the dark humour while Harry released the magazine of his AK47. He unzipped the right pocket of his bag and placed the magazine inside before grabbing a new magazine from the left pocket. He slotted the new magazine in his AK-47 then zipped his bag, quickly putting it back on as he stood. He aimed the AK-47 underneath the ladder and said, “Ron.”

 

Ron took off his own backpack and knelt on the floor. As Hermione watched Ron do the same practiced and quick reloading, she asked, “What are you guys? Police?”

 

Harry snorted while Ginny replied dryly, “Survivors.”

 

“We’ve had practice.” Ron answered but kept his attention on reloading his AK-47, “Harry’s father was a policeman though. We were with him and his friends for a while.”

 

“You’re not with them anymore?” Hermione asked curiously as Ron unzipped his backpack.

 

Ron’s expression was hard as he put his backpack on. He stood and aimed at the ladder as he answered, “Our camp was overrun.”

 

Harry silently walked towards Ginny while Hermione fumbled, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

 

Harry aimed his AK-47 at the stairs as Ron forced a smile as he replied, “It’s okay. Don’t worry about.”  

 

Ginny began reloading her Ruger Mini-30 Tactical as she asked, “What about you two? Where you camp close or were you attacked during a supply run?”

 

“No.” Hermione turned to stare at Ginny as she admitted, “We were on our way to the WHO research facility in the middle of the city.”

 

“The middle of the city is where most zombies frolic.” Ginny stated as she zipped her backpack, “And even if you managed to get to this research facility of yours, it’s most definitely full of zombies as well. Many people tried going there during the outbreak.”

 

“We have to go there.” Hermione stated stubbornly, “It has the facilities necessary for our mission.”

 

“And what mission would that be?” Harry asked, lowering his AK-47 when Ginny aimed her Ruger Mini-30 Tactical back towards the stairs.

 

Hermione stared at Harry as he walked back towards the ladder and stated, “A cure.”

 

“Bullshit.” Ginny hissed immediately, turning towards Hermione.

 

“Ginny, stairs!” Harry ordered, aiming his AK-47 towards the stairs immediately.

 

Ginny returned her aim towards the stairs with a growl and asked, “You can’t honestly believe her, do you, Harry?!”

 

Harry lowered his AK-47 but kept his finger on the trigger and stared at Hermione as he said, “No, I don’t.”

 

“It’s true!” Hermione shouted, turning towards Luna, “Show them.”

 

Luna looked at Hermione for a second before she lifted her grey sleeveless up. She had alabaster skin damaged only by the healing teeth marks, some looking as if skin had been bitten off.

 

Harry immediately raised his AK-47 at the sight of those marks and Hermione shouted, “She’s immune!”

 

“She’s what?!” Ginny shouted, turning towards Luna. Even Ron couldn’t help but raise his head to stare at Luna.

 

“Stairs, Ginny!” Harry ordered, his AK-47 still aimed at Luna, “Ladder, Ron!”

 

“God damn it, Harry!” Ginny growled, aiming her Ruger Mini-30 Tactical towards the stairs once more.

 

“Put that down!” Hermione aimed her Glock 17 at Harry and Ron instinctively aimed his AK-47 at Hermione as the woman shouted, “She was injected with a trial serum! She was bitten three months ago and she hasn’t turned yet! You should know by now that if she was infected, she should have turned immediately in the first place. Look at her! She’s not one of them!”

 

Harry continued to aim his AK-47 at Luna as he asked, “A serum? What the hell are you two?!”

 

“I’m a biotech engineer working for WHO. Our group has been researching for a cure for years.” Hermione replied, “We finally found a breakthrough with Luna but we didn’t have the proper facilities to further analyse Luna’s blood. The WHO facility in this city was the nearest facility with the facilities we needed so Luna, I and two of my colleagues set out for this city together with a military envoy. We were overrun and Ron helped us.”

 

“You’re telling me you found a cure?” Ron asked as he lowered his AK-47 and Harry could clearly hear the hope in his voice.

 

“Good luck with that then.” Harry dryly commented, aiming his AK-47 at the ladder once more.

 

Hermione lowered her Glock 17 and said, “I know it’s hard to believe but it’s the truth. We’re this close to finding a cure. All we need to do is get us to the facility.”

 

“We?” Harry repeated before stating, “There is no ‘we’, Hermione. We have our plate full just trying to survive. The five of us won’t stand a chance in that hellhole.”

 

“Not to mention, we are stuck here.” Ginny added dryly.

 

“But it’s a cure, Harry!” Ron argued, “We can finally end this nightmare!”

 

“We don’t even know if she can reproduce it.” Harry stated calmly, “Maybe Luna’s the only immune one. It’s a fool’s errand for the three of us.”

 

“The facility should still have supplies. You said so yourself, it’s been infested since the start of the outbreak. The chance of it being looted is slim and many rooms need security passes which I have.” Hermione bargained, “And I can even tell you where we were overrun. Our military escorts have more guns and bullets and other stuff. We also have rations!”

 

“You were overrun in the city. Even if you do tell us where, it’s most probably infested with zombies right now, munching on your envoy.” Harry argued, “It’s too risky for us.”

 

“But not for them.” Ron suggested, making Harry turn towards him. Harry’s eyes narrowed as Ron continued, “Think about it, we might not be able to survive but they most probably could.”

 

“Who’s ‘they’?” Hermione asked.

 

“No.” Harry curtly stated.

 

“Come on, Harry!” Ron argued passionately, “It’s a cure! We don’t even need to be the one to take them! We can just leave Hermione and Luna to them! They can most certainly protect the two and-“

 

“No.” Harry repeated sternly.

 

“Excuse me but who’s ‘them’?” Hermione asked again, louder this time.

 

“The Death Eaters.” Ginny replied.

 

“Knights of Walpurgis.” Harry immediately corrected.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes while Hermione asked, “What?”

 

“They’re a large group stationed just outside of the city.” Ginny explained while Harry and Ron have their stare-off, “They mostly keep to themselves and raid the city once in a while. All of their members are well-trained.”

 

“If anyone can storm the middle of the city and have a chance of survival, it would be them.” Ron added. He kept his eyes trained at Harry as he coaxed, “Come on, mate. We’re kinda in a tight spot as it is already. We could try and fight our way through but we’ll be burning our ammo reserve in the process. We can try to escape through the apartment but we have no idea if the apartment is even safe to begin with. This is our safest option.”

 

“No.” Harry repeated, making Hermione look at Ginny with confusion evident in her face.

 

“We were part of their group for a while.” Ginny explained nonchalantly, “But we left a month ago.”

 

“Why?” Hermione asked.

 

“I had a little row with the arrogant leader of that group.” Harry explained curtly.

 

Ginny snorted before she corrected, “A little row? You were throwing things at him and crying your hearts out like a cliché angsty teenager of an unoriginal young adult romance novel.”

 

“I was not crying!” Harry shouted with red cheeks.

 

“You were crying just a tiny bit.” Ron corrected with a shrug.

 

“I w-w-was not-“ Harry spluttered.

 

“Come on, mate!” Ron interrupted, “The fate of mankind is right here! Is your pride really that important that you’ll doom as all?”

 

“His broken heart is that important.” Ginny commented dryly.

 

Harry opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds before finally groaning. Ron’s lips curved into a boyish grin as Harry sneered, “I hate you.”

 

“Love you too, mate.” Ron replied cheerfully.

 

Harry kept one hand on his AK-47 as he grabbed a two-way radio from his utility belt. Hermione noticed that there were three magazines of the AK47 on his utility belt as well. She quickly glanced at the other two and noticed they were also wearing utility belts.

 

Her simple light blue buttoned up long-sleeved shirt and jeans and Luna’s sleeveless grey shirt and three-fourths shorts made them look like prepared meals compared to them.

 

Hermione watched Harry press the on button of the two-way radio and sighed loudly. Harry bit his bottom lip, grinding his upper teeth against the poor skin below his bottom lip, for a moment before saying, “Tom? Do you read me? Over.”

 

“He has a personal two-way radio with the boss himself?” Hermione asked ludicrously.

 

Ginny shrugged as she commented, “Perks of being the beloved ‘ex’-lover, I guess.”

 

“Quotations on the ‘ex’.” Ron emphasized, earning a glare from Harry.

 

Harry pulled his thumb away from the button and waited, abusing the skin of his bottom lip the entire time. They probably had to wait for just a few seconds when the two-way radio emitted that screeching sound before a man’s voice asked, “Harry? Are you alright? Over.”

 

Harry pressed the button once more before he replied, “A bit stranded. We played tag with a horde and managed to get up a fire escape of an apartment complex on… Bloody hell, I have no idea where we are. We’re right across a pub called ‘Winchester Tavern’. The horde’s blocked our entrance and we think it’s too dangerous to enter the apartment complex. Over.”

 

“You played tag with a horde?” There was a hint of amusement in Tom’s voice as he continued, “That’s not like you. You’re too cautious for that. Over.”

 

Harry turned to glare at Ron as he replied, “Ron decided to play the dashing prince to two damsels-in-distress. Over.”

 

“Ah. Mister Weasley never did have the best taste in women.” Ron pouted at Tom’s comment but remained quiet as the man continued, “I suppose you wish for us to come and get you? Over.”

 

“These two damsels-in-distress are from WHO.” Harry explained, “They were on their way to the WHO facility in the city with a military envoy when they were overrun. Their envoy has supplies. They’re willing to divulge the location in exchange for their safety and an escort to the WHO facility. Over.”

 

“And, pray tell, why would we wish to risk our lives in escorting them to that hellhole? Over.” Tom asked with amusement.

 

Harry raised his eyebrow at Hermione and Ginny commented, “You do know that means the two of you are agreeing at something, right?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, “One of them is immune to the bites. She might be the key to curing everyone. Over.”

 

“Everyone is dead. You know that, Harry.” Tom’s tone was calm and composed as he continued, “Sit still. We’re on our way. We’ll continue this conversation in person. Over.”

 

Harry returned the two way radio in one of the pockets of his utility belt and said, “Guess we wait.”

 

“Yey.” Ginny sarcastically said.

 

Ron knelt and asked, “Why is it that, when I’m the one doing some rescuing, I get berated by both of you but if it’s the love of Harry’s life-“

 

“He is not the love of my life.” Harry hissed with a glare.

 

“-all you do is make one sarcastic comment?” Ron continued without missing a beat.

 

Ginny kept her eyes on the stairs as she listed, “One, when you’re the one doing the heroics, it’s bound to backfire epically and we’ll be the ones swooping in and saving the day. Two, he has the cavalry, you don’t. Three, you’re not as cool and handsome as Tom Riddle.”

 

Ron made a disgusted face as he reminded Ginny, “He’s old enough to be our father, Gin.”

 

“But young enough to shag Harry.” Ginny added in a singsong tone.

 

“Wait. He’s that old?!” Hermione asked, turning towards Ginny.

 

“He’s not that old.” Harry defended.

 

Luna patted his head as she commented, “I’m sure he’s a wonderful person.”

 

Harry chuckled sardonically before retorting, “He’s the worst kind of person. He’s an arrogant manipulative jerk with an overly inflated ego and enough charisma to be a cult leader.”

 

“His group is a bit of a cult when you think about it.” Ron added with a shrug.

 

“He sounds like a horrible person.” Hermione commented as she turned towards Harry.

 

Ginny snorted before commenting, “If you met Harry a month ago, you’ll hear him passionately defend his lover-“

 

“Ex.” Harry interrupted.

 

“-and you’ll get swept away by his charisma like every single one of us.” Ginny continued without missing a beat.

 

“What happened a month ago?” Hermione asked curiously.

 

Harry glared at Ginny as he warned, “Don’t.”

 

Ginny shrugged as she replied, “They got into a huge fight about their love life. Harry threw some stuff. Tom called him a child. Harry threw more stuff.”

 

“They had loud angry sex that everyone totally heard.” Ron added, “On purpose, I’m sure.”

 

“Then he wakes us up at the crack of dawn and orders us to pack our stuff.” Ginny continued, “And we’ve been surviving together ever since.”

 

“And that’s alright with you two?” Hermione asked ludicrously, “You all seemed to be safe with their group but you two followed him out of that safety net and into this… place without any hesitation?”

 

Ginny and Ron glanced at one another before Ron replied, “We’re Harry’s best mate. Of course we’re going to stick with him.”

 

Harry smiled at Ron as he said, “Thanks, mate.”

 

“Plus…” Ron added with a shrug, “We honestly didn’t want to be there when Tom finds out Harry left. We’ll be the first ones he’ll happily grill for any information about him.”

 

“Again, thank you for your overwhelming support, mate.” Harry deadpanned.

 

“Love you, mate.” Ron winked at Harry which made Harry’s lips curve into a humourless smile.

 

“How long have you three known each other?” Hermione asked curiously.

 

“Oh, since we were eleven.” Ron replied, humming for a moment before continuing, “So around… nine years?”

 

“Going on ten this year.” Harry added with a nod.

 

“Noise!” Ginny suddenly shouted.

 

“Wha-“

 

“Ssshh!” Harry ordered, interrupting Hermione’s question. He turned his upper body towards the stairs. The sudden serious look on the three’s faces made Hermione tremble slightly, gripping her Glock 17 tightly. Harry walked slowly towards Ginny, glancing at Luna before he asked, “Do you have any experience with a gun?”

 

Luna shook her head.  Harry stopped right next to Ginny and ordered, “Hermione, go to Ron’s side. Luna, stay behind the two.”

 

Luna and Hermione hurriedly walked towards Ron who knelt in front of them. Ron aimed his AK-47 towards the stairs and ordered, “Hermione, keep your Glock trained at the ladder.”

 

“But-“

 

“We have to make sure we know immediately if they managed to climb against each other and grab the ladder.” Ron hurriedly explained before ordering, “Do it!”

 

“Okay, okay!” Hermione replied, aiming her Glock 17 at the ladder. The Glock made a slightly rattling sound due to Hermione’s trembling.

 

“Where’s the sound?” Harry whispered, his AK-47 trained at the stairs.

 

“Not sure.” Ginny whispered back. They remained quiet and listened. There was a small rattling sound coming above them.

 

“Cover me.” Harry whispered, earning a grave nod from Ginny. He began ascending the steel stairs slowly, paying close attention to the window on the next floor. When he was just a step away from the next floor, he crouched and aimed his AK-47 at the window. Ginny quickly run towards him and ascended the stairs. She pressed her back on the wall next to the window and placed a hand on the window. She tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge. She turned towards Harry who nodded and stepped to the next floor, aiming his AK-47 at the next set of stairs. Ginny stepped to Harry’s previous location and aimed her Ruger Mini-30 Tactical at the window as she whispered, “Floor above!”

 

“Coming!” Ron whispered back before standing, He lowered his AK-47 towards the ladder and ordered, “Hermione, go up the stairs quickly but don’t run. Luna, follow Hermione.”

 

“O-okay.” Hermione nodded, quickly walking towards the stairs with Luna behind her. Ron began walking backwards, keeping his AK-47 aimed at the ladder as he followed the two girls.

 

When they reached the next level, Ginny walked backwards, her aim at the window, as she reached Harry as she ordered, “Gun at the stairs, Hermione.”

 

Hermione aimed her Glock at the stairs. It was only when Hermione was aiming at the stairs that Ron began ascending quickly. When he reached the floor above, he ordered, “Gun at the window, Hermione.”

 

Hermione quickly turned her body so that she would be aiming at the window while Ron immediately aimed his AK47 at the stairs. They walked towards Harry and Ginny. When they reached the two, Ron whispered, “Three points is bad.”

 

“I know.” Harry whispered back, “The noise seems to be coming from the 2nd next floor. The next floor doesn’t have a window.”

 

“Risk it?” Ron asked.

 

“Risk it.” Harry agreed before ordering, “Luna stay between Ginny and Ron. Hermione and Ron, guns at the window. Ginny, cover me.”

 

“So, the usual.” Ginny commented dryly and earned a nod from Harry. Harry aimed his AK-47 at the stairs and slowly ascended the next flight of stairs.

 

When he reached the next floor, he went on one knee and whispered, “Clear.” 

 

Ginny quickly ascended towards him and aimed at the next set of stairs, focusing her aim at the window where the rattling sound was coming from. Ginny whispered, “Clear.”

 

Ron continued to aim at the window as he whispered, “Same as before, Hermione, Luna.”

 

Hermione nodded and the two quickly ascended the stairs. When they were halfway there, Harry ordered, “Halt!”

 

Hermione stopped in mid-step and Ron ordered, “Get back here. Now!”

 

Hermione and Luna ran back towards Ron and Ron ordered, “Glock at the window!”

 

Hermione aimed her Glock 17 at the window while Ron turned his body so he was aiming at the stairs. On the next floor, Harry and Ginny kept their guns aimed at the window slowly being slid upward. Harry shouted, “If you’re alive, say something now! We have guns and we will shoot if you don’t say something in five! Four!”

 

“I’m alive! I’m alive!” A frantic male voice shouted, “Please don’t kill me! Please!”

 

“It’s a person!” Hermione whispered.

 

“Ssshh!” Ron hushed, “We don’t know if they’re a friendly yet.”

 

“A what?” Hermione whispered back.

 

“Are you alone?!” Harry asked as they kept their aim at the window.

 

“Yes! Yes, I am!”

 

“Slowly open the window! Make any sudden movement and we will shoot!” Harry ordered.

 

“Okay! Okay!” The window slowly slid up and they heard a click.

 

“Slowly get out of the window, facing us! Any sudden movement and we will shoot!” Harry ordered.

 

“Okay, okay! Please don’t shoot!” They saw a left foot slowly leave the window, followed by a left hand outstretched. A head poked out of the window and a young man who could have been at the same age as Harry and Ron fully stepped at the fire escape. He was taller than anyone in their group with dark blond hair but the dark hue of his hair could have been because of the dirt covering him. He was wearing a dirty red short-sleeved shirt and jeans. His face was covered in dirt.

 

“Do you have any weapons?” Harry demanded, keeping his AK47 trained at the young man while Ginny kept hers aimed at the open window.

 

“N-n-no. I mean, I’ve been using any household item I can get my hands on b-b-but they break easily or I lose them and, right now, I don’t have any.” The young man stammered.

 

“Slowly close the window.” Harry ordered, “Make any sudden movements-“

 

“And you’ll shoot. Yeah, I got that part clearly.” The young man replied with a forced wobbly smile. He slowly placed his hands on the window and slid it down as he said, “I’m Neville, by the way.”

 

“Harry.” Harry replied, watching Neville closely, “This is Ginny.”

 

Once the window was closed, Neville raised his hands again and stammered, “D-do you guys have a camp? Ca-can I join?”

 

“That depends.” Harry answered vaguely before ordering, “Slowly take your clothes off. Start with your shirt.”

 

“What?!” Neville and Hermione squeaked at the same time.

 

Harry rolled his eyes as he stated, “Relax, you’re not my type.”

 

“He likes older domineering men.” Ginny stated nonchalantly.

 

“Really older.” Ron added from the lower floor.

 

“With a huge-“

 

“GINNY!” Harry shouted scandalously, keeping his eyes on Neville even when his cheeks began to redden, while Ron shouted at the same time, “SIS!”

 

“Ego. I was going to say ego.” Ginny continued with a grin, “Get your mind out of the gutter, boys. But it’s nice to know that he’s really packing down there as well, Harry.”

 

Harry’s cheeks reddened but he remained quiet.

 

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Neville as she asked, “Well? Let’s see some skin, mister.”

 

“D-d-do I have to?” Neville stammered, his entire face red.

 

“Yes.” Ginny and Harry replied instantly and Harry continued, “We need to make sure you’re not bitten.”

 

“O-o-okay.” Neville said in resignation. He began slowly pulling his shirt off.

 

“So how did you get here, Neville?” Ginny asked casually, watching the taller young man strip.

 

“I-I was with a group but we were… attacked by those things.” Neville explained as he unzipped his pants, “We managed to go into this building but it was full of those things as well-“

 

“You know, I never get why people don’t use the word ‘zombies’.” Ron commented offhandedly towards Hermione, “Because that’s seriously what they are.”

 

“It we take in consideration the folklores, it would actually be more accurate to call them ghouls.” Luna replied nonchalantly, “Zombies are traditionally described as reanimated corpses controlled by a master while ghouls are flesh-eating monsters usually described as rotting and without a master controlling them. It was only with George Romero’s Living Dead series that the concept of a flesh-eating corpse became better known as zombies.”

 

Ron blinked at Luna for a moment in utter bafflement.

 

Luna smiled at Ron as she stated, “I like watching supernatural and horror movies and TV series.”

 

“Oh.” Ron commented, unsure how to react to the sudden short lesson.

 

On the floor above them, Neville had been explaining as he stripped down to his boxers, “My group was bitten one by one. I think I’m the only one left. I managed to get inside an open empty flat and locked the door behind me. I’ve been holed up inside for three weeks, eating junk food. I heard you guys talking and decided to take my chances.”

 

“Turn around.” Ginny ordered before adding, “Slowly.”

 

Neville slowly turned around, trembling slightly, when he faced the two of them again, Harry raised his AK-47 towards the stairs next to Neville and ordered, “Get your things and come to our level. Dress here, not in that level.”

 

Neville quickly grabbed his clothes and rushed towards Harry and Ginny. Once he was behind the two, he began putting his clothes on while Harry ordered, “Ron.”

 

“Okay, guys, same drill as before.” Ron stated with a bit of cheer and Hermione quickly ascended the stairs with Luna closely behind her.

 

Once Hermione reached the next floor, she blushed at Neville’s state of undress and turned around, aiming her Glock 17 at the stairs below. Luna stayed behind Hermione, smiling at Neville as she said casually, “Hello.”

 

Neville stumbled at putting his pants on for a moment as he stammered, “H-hi.”

 

Ron quickly ascended the stairs and turned around to aim at the bottom stairs as he greeted, “Hey, mate. Sorry about that. We had to make sure you weren’t infected.”

 

“Ye-yeah. I understand.” Neville said with a wobbly smile as he put on his shirt, “So you guys have an escape plan?”

 

“We’re waiting for Harry’s husband.” Ron casually stated.

 

“We’re not married!” Harry denied with a growl.

 

“They had a row.” Ginny summarized.

 

“I’m confused. Are they married or not?” Hermione asked.

 

“Not legally.” Ginny replied.

 

“Not anything!” Harry corrected.

 

“We’re still waiting for his beau’s kneeling apology.” Ron told Neville.

 

Harry snorted before commenting, “The day Tom Riddle apologizes on his knees is the day the zombies develop a conscience.”

 

“Sounds like a lovely bloke.” Neville commented with a small smile.

 

Before they could continue their conversation, the sound of tires skidding through the pavement caught their attention. They turn towards the sound and Hermione’s eyes widen when they saw a pickup with a-

 

…

 

“Is that a Gatling gun?!” Hermione exclaimed.

 

“That’s a machine gun. Stoner 63.” Harry corrected casually.

 

“Hey, It’s Basty!” Ron waved cheerfully, “Yo! Basty!”

 

The man holding the trigger of Stoner 63 waved at them before unleashing a storm of bullets towards the horde below. Some of the zombies began running towards the pickup but Stoner 63 easily turned them into mush on the pavement. Next to the machine gun trotting man, another man stood confidently, aiming his Beretta ARX-160 at the horde. Hermione also saw three more people in the pickup, aiming at the other sides.

 

When the man Ron called Basty had to reload the Stoner 63, the other man sent a flurry of his own bullets towards the advancing horde with striking precision. When Stoner 63 started the next volley, the other man quickly reloaded his Beretta ARX-160.

 

“Let me guess.” Hermione stated casually, “The one looking like he owns the world is Tom?”

 

“The one and only.” Harry dryly replied.

 

In a matter of seconds, the entire horde was a bloody mess on the pavement. Basty reloaded his Stoner 63 while Tom raised his hand, flicking his wrist forward. Harry raised his own hand and flicked his wrist backward before stating, “Let’s go. Everyone, down the stairs. Stay in formation.”

 

They quickly descended the stairs with Ron in front. When they reached the ladder, Ron turned towards Harry and Harry nodded. Ron began descending the ladder while Harry and Ginny raised their weapons under the stairs on opposite direction with Harry ordering, “Hermione, stairs!”

 

Hermione kept her Glock 17 aimed at the stairs. Once he was at the end of the ladder, Ron jumped off. When his feet hit the ground, he aimed his AK-47 at the same direction Ginny was aiming at and Ginny quickly began descending the ladder. She jumped off as well when she reached the end and aimed her Ruger Mini-30 Tactical at the same direction Harry was aiming at. Harry raised his AK47 towards the stairs and ordered, “Hermione, you’re next. Go!”

 

Hermione quickly run towards the ladder and descended as quick as she can. When she reached the end, she jumped off, groaning when she landed on her knees and Harry ordered, “Luna, go!”

 

As Luna began to descend and Hermione began to stand, Ginny ordered, “Hermione, aim with me!”

 

Hermione quickly stepped towards Ginny and aimed her Glock 17 at her direction. The fact that there was no zombie only served to make Hermione tremble worse. As Luna was descending the stairs, they heard sounds of things clattering, most probably trash cans. Luna jumped off as Ginny cursed, “Shit. It’s that damn machine gun! The noises attracted them!”

 

“Go, Neville!” Harry ordered and Neville quickly descending the stairs, jumping off quickly. It was when Harry was descending the stairs that the next wave of zombies began running towards them. They came from both directions of the street and Stoner 63 began firing on the direction Ron was aiming at. Tom began firing at the side of Ginny and Hermione while Harry jumped off the ladder. Once he was on the ground, he ordered, “Ron, Ginny, front! Luna with Ginny! Neville with Ron! Hermione, you’re with me!”

 

Ron and Ginny began running towards the pickup in front of them with Neville and Luna closely behind them. Hermione and Harry ran behind them, with Harry blindly firing towards the new horde hot on their tail with total abandonment. Someone started firing from the passenger’s side of the truck.

 

When his AK-47 ran empty, he grabbed the nearest magazine from his utility belt but kept on running. When the four reached the pickup, Ginny and Ron turned around and aimed their guns at the horde. As they began firing, Tom grabbed Luna roughly by the shoulder, pulling the young woman into the truck. Luna lost her balance and bumped into the man watching the right side of the pickup. The man quickly pulled Luna up and shouted, “Boss, they’re coming on this side too!”

 

Both the man stationed at the right side and the driver began shooting at the incoming horde on their right side. Tom quickly stepped to the right side and aimed his Beretta ARX-160 at the new horde and ordered, “Girl, help them up.”

 

Luna ran towards the right side where Neville was climbing up and pulled him up while Tom began firing at the new horde as well. Hermione and Harry reached the pickup. While Ginny went up the pickup, Harry went down one knee, quickly grabbing the AK-47 by the eject slider. The hand still holding the full magazine grabbed the empty magazine of the AK-47 and Harry pulled the eject slider. The empty magazine slid off the AK-47 and Harry moved his hand, putting the full magazine on the AK-47 while keeping the empty magazine on his hand. Harry slid his hand off the magazine, firing at the horde with one hand as he placed the empty magazine on his utility belt while Hermione went up the pickup. Hermione began firing at the horde while Ron went up the pickup and Harry stood. Once Ron was on the pickup, Harry jumped on as well. He fell on his knees but shouted, “GO!”

 

The man positioned by the hood of the pickup slammed his hand on the hood twice and the driver stopped firing. Tom turned towards the left side of the truck and ordered calmly, “Rabastian, right. Ron, Bella, back. Ginny, Blaise, front. Harry, left.”

 

Ginny, Ron and Rabastian immediately moved to their new position, leaving Hermione, Neville and Luna at the middle. They began firing at the incoming zombies as the pickup drove off. Hermione could barely believe the nonchalant way Tom greeted Harry, “You look awful, luv.”

 

“And you look like your usual impeccable punch worthy self.” Harry greeted back.

 

The horde barely kept up with them and anyone who did was immediately turned to mush by the gunfire. Soon enough, they were leaving the city, weapons poised at their current assignments but not being fired.   

 

“Now, what’s this about a cure?” Tom asked casually while Hermione observed the man.

 

Harry was right. He still looked impeccable in his unbuttoned black short-sleeved polo, showing the white shirt underneath and cargo pants. Hell, even his hair was perfect. Like everyone else in the pickup, he also had a utility belt but no one had a backpack like the three.

 

“Luna was bitten three months ago but she isn’t turning.” Harry summarized, “She apparently took a serum created by WHO. They were on their way to the WHO facility in the middle of the city to use the facilities that could analyse her blood.”

 

“A fool’s errand.” Tom stated, “The facility alone is filled with the dead.”

 

“But we can end this!” Hermione passionately stated, making Tom glance at her before returning his attention on the right side.

 

“If you can reproduce it.” Tom argued calmly, “Or the immunity could only be applicable to your friend. There’s no guarantee it’s even applicable to anyone.”

 

“The facility should still have supplies. There are medicines stored in secured rooms that needs a security pass.” Hermione bribed, “I’m also a trained doctor and Luna is a nurse.”

 

“You said you were a biotech researcher.” Harry stated with a frown.

 

“I worked for WHO as a biotech researcher but I’m a licensed doctor as well.” Hermione stated proudly.

 

“Oh, great. Another genius.” Harry dryly commented, making Tom smirk.

 

“It would be nice to have another doctor.” Tom commented out loud, “And the WHO facility is a tempting base. It’s most definitely more secured than most.”

 

“Yes.” Hermione nodded furiously.

 

“But the real question is, am I willing to risk the lives of my people for a fool’s errand and a possibility of a more secured stronghold?” Tom asked out loud in a slightly amused tone. His head turned towards Harry as he ordered, “Rabastian, left.”

 

Rabastian stepped to their side while the man left on the left side mumbled, “Sure, I got this covered.”

 

“Hermione, help Barty on the left.” Ginny ordered and Hermione stepped towards the left, aiming her Glock 17.

 

Once Rabastian had secured his Stoner 63 on the right side, Harry turned towards Tom and hissed, “What do you want?”

 

“Nothing your new friend can give me.” Tom replied with a smirk, “But you can.”

 

“All I want is simple. A kiss.” Tom whispered, leaning towards Harry, “One simple kiss. That’s all I ask.”

 

“You’re going to risk your life and the lives of your peons for a kiss?” Harry whispered back, unable to stop himself from leaning towards Tom as well. Their faces were so close their noses were already touching.

 

“I would risk every single one of them for you, luv.” Tom whispered, placing his free hand on Harry’s waist as he continued, “You know I would sacrifice each of them in a heartbeat for you.”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened and she stared at Barty whispered with an amused grin, “Yeah, he would.”

 

“You’re mad.” Harry whispered, placing his free hand on Tom’s neck.

 

“Unfortunately, I am madly in love with you.” Tom whispered back.

 

“I hate you.” Harry whispered, tilting his head slightly.

 

“We both know you don’t.” Tom whispered back confidently.

 

Harry’s next reply was his lips on Tom’s.

 

Ron sighed and whispered, “Finally.”

 

But, of course, the supposed simple kiss turned passionate and wild. Before long, Harry had dropped his AK-47 and was holding onto Tom. Tom kept his hand on his Beretta ARX-160 but his free hand grabbed Harry’s ass, squeezing one cheek hard. Harry moaned in his mouth and jumped on Tom, wrapping his legs around Tom’s waist.

 

“Oh my god!” Ginny shouted, “Can you guys wait till we’re actually back in camp!?”

 

Next to her, Bellatrix cackled manically.

 

Hermione could only stare at the two snogging in the middle of a moving pickup as Barty commented casually, “I guess we’re going on your fool’s errand now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Winchester Tavern is the name of the pub in Shaun of the Dead. I couldn’t help it. XD
> 
> I know Neville has blond hair in the books but he was brown haired in the movies so I decided to mix-match it and make him dark blond instead. XD
> 
> About the guns:  
> AK-47 is the easiest to get in fictions (and even in our country) so it makes kinda sense that Ron and Harry would use it.  
> Ruger Mini-30 Tactical goes by the name Mettler M-30 in Uncharted 4, in case some of you guys remember never getting that kind of gun.
> 
> Okay, it wasn’t explained in this fic but the reason why they have so many guns is because Tom was the leader of a mercenary team before the outbreak. His Death Eaters (the canon ones anyway) are part of that mercenary team and they were near the city because they were contracted by the government to help contain the outbreak (which failed epically). The trio’s ‘efficient’ but unofficial way of doing things are also from Tom’s group. 
> 
> Why they broke up is not important. All I can say is that neither of them cheated with someone. XD


End file.
